Gray Fairytale
by fhayfransiska
Summary: Pada kenyataannya, hidup tidak seindah dongeng-dongeng yang sering diceriterakan Bibi Shizune pada Itachi dan Sasuke di panti asuhan. Pada kenyataannya, keajaiban layaknya dongeng tidak pernah terjadi di rumah itu. Rumah baru Itachi dan Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Itachi bukan tipikal orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaan. Ia kerap kali bingung bagaimana harus merespons ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya bercerita dengan terlalu menggebu-gebu seusai memenangkan undian berhadiah, atau mungkin menangis tersedu-sedu karena galau ditinggalkan sang pacar. Itachi tidak tahu apakah ia harus ikut tertawa, atau bahkan menangis, sebagai refleksi dari rasa empatinya.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Tatkala Bibi Shizune, salah satu pengurus di panti asuhan, mengatakan bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan seorang pria, yang mengaku sebagai ayah biologis dari Itachi dan Sasuke, Itachi cuma bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa seperti Sasuke, adiknya yang bisa langsung berkaca-kaca begitu mendengar berita tersebut didengungkan seantero panti asuhan, terpekik senang kemudian larut dalam euforia. Tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari sampai Itachi rasa mulut adiknya bisa robek sewaktu-waktu.

Itachi tidak merasakan itu semua.

Ia pikir ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Apakah hal itu semacam penyakit psikologis sehingga ia tidak lagi pandai berekspresi? Apakah ia sebegitu dinginnya sampai-sampai hal yang mestinya sangat membahagiakan itu menjadi beku lebih dulu sebelum sempat menyentuh hatinya?

Itachi tidak tahu. Anak laki-laki itu hanya berlogika, dan berita tersebut adalah hal yang—menurutnya—paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ia dengar. Saking tidak masuk akalnya sampai Itachi sendiri tidak mendapati dirinya merasa senang barang sebentar.

Sebab sebuah pertanyaan terus-terusan berturbulen di benaknya; _setelah tiga belas tahun, kenapa baru sekarang?_

* * *

_ **TBC** _

 **Karakter sasuke seperti sifat aslinya sebelum tragedi pembantaian keluarganya terjadi**

 **Jangan lupa komen biar next chapternya cepet dipublish yaaaaaaaa :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NB: Dari komentar-komentar di prolog kemarin (terima kasih buat yang udah ngefave ;3), banyak yang menanyakan soal perbedaan umur Sasuke dan Itachi. Jadi, saya berniat mengklarifikasinya di sini. Di fic ini, umur Sasuke dan Itachi hanya berbeda satu tahun saja. Itachi 13 tahun dan Sasuke 12 tahun. Lalu sifat Sasuke sama seperti saat sebelum tragedi pembantaian keluarganya, ceria dan bersemangat, sementara Itachi dingin dan logis.**

 **Selamat membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar :3**

* * *

 **Satu**

* * *

Pandangan Sasuke masih betah tertuju pada rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat muram dari balik kaca jendela mobil yang gelap, pun bangunan-bangunan kokoh yang berganti-ganti rupa seiring kendaraan roda empat yang ditumpanginya itu kian melaju kencang. Sasuke jadi ingin tahu akan seperti apa rumah barunya nanti. Apakah akan sama seperti deretan petak rumah sederhana yang kerap ditemuinya selama perjalanan, atau bahkan berarsitektur romawi kuno yang terkesan begitu 'wah' dilihat dari sudut mana pun. Bukan kedua-duanya pun tidak jadi masalah, selama ia dan kakaknya bisa merasa nyaman, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia rasa.

"Masih jauh, ya?"

Sepasang netra Sasuke teralih, kelereng matanya bertabrakan dengan milik Itachi sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak tahu," gumamnya ragu seraya mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum tipis, sedikit berharap hal itu bisa menghapus jejak tanda tanya yang tergurat samar di muka jemu kakaknya.

"Kalau Kakak bosan, coba bayangkan saja seperti apa rumah kita nanti. Bayangkan seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang sering Bibi Shizune ceriterakan kepada kita, tentang istana yang mewah, kamar yang luas, taman yang indah. Kadang-kadang, berimajinasi yang sedikit berlebihan bisa membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik!"

Sebentar kemudian, Itachi mengangguk singkat kendati Sasuke yakin kalau kakak satu-satunya itu tidak benar-benar mengindahkan kata-katanya, tampak dari ekspresi ogah-ogahan yang terpeta di wajahnya yang murung. Ketika laki-laki yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya itu memalingkan muka, bibir Sasuke mengerucut, keki benar dengan sikap kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Sasuke jadi heran sendiri, bagaimana mungkin, ia, sebagai seorang adik, malah menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa di sini. Menghibur kakaknya, mengajaknya bercanda, menceritakan ini-itu, bahkan melakukan hal-hal konyol agar Itachi—setidaknya—bisa tersenyum walau sebentar saja. Bukankah hal semacam itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang kakak terhadap adiknya? Hah!

Yang jelas, semuanya bermula semenjak 'berita itu' datang dan mengguncangkan seisi panti asuhan. Sasuke masih mengingat jelas bagaimana mimik muka kakaknya yang sontak mengkaku saat ia menyampaikan berita membahagiakan itu, tidak seperti dirinya yang tertawa girang dan berteriak sepanjang hari sampai seolah-olah seisi dunia turut bersorak merayakan kebahagiaannya—kecuali sang kakak, tentunya. Itachi adalah satu-satunya yang diam, ia tak berkomentar apa-apa, satu kata pun tidak. Sasuke tahu benar karakter kakaknya, laki-laki itu memang pendiam, dingin dan susah didekati, namun kalau sampai tidak peduli sama sekali seperti itu, Sasuke rasa kakaknya itu agak keterlaluan.

Menghela napas, Sasuke lantas menggeleng, berupaya mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enak itu dengan memaku pandangan pada jalanan lagi. Ia cuma bisa berharap semua akan baik dan lancar-lancar saja setelah ini, seperti perjalanan mereka sejauh ini, bebas hambatan. _Semoga._

Kira-kira setengah jam setelahnya, usai memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang hanya cukup dilalui satu kendaraan roda empat dan melewati beberapa rumah minimalis, mobil sedan hitam itu akhirnya berhenti. Sasuke cepat-cepat menurunkan kaca mobil, kepalang antusias, demi melihat bagaimana visualisasi dari rumah yang akan ia dan Itachi tempati untuk ke depannya. Sementara Itachi, yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, hanya mengerling tanpa minat.

Namun, di detik yang hampir bersamaan, Sasuke mencubit dirinya sendiri sebagai hukuman agar tidak lagi berekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Karena apa yang ditangkap oleh iris hitamnya saat ini berbeda jauh dari apa yang telah menari-nari indah di alam imajinasinya.

Rumah itu besar dan bertingkat—dua poin ini sesuai dengan imaji Sasuke. Letaknya di paling ujung dan berjauhan dengan rumah-rumah penduduk lain, agak tersembunyi di balik pepohonan akasia yang rimbun. Dindingnya yang kokoh dilapisi oleh cat pucat yang tampak mengelupas di sana-sini pertanda telah termakan zaman. Jendela-jendelanya menjulang tinggi dengan beberapa di antaranya tak lagi tertutup kaca, sebagian atap rumah bolong tanpa genting, mungkin karena dilapukkan secara biologis oleh lumut ataupun memang sengaja dibiarkan begitu.

Kalau diibaratkan di dalam dongeng, rumah itu lebih mirip sarang penyihir daripada istana.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, rumah itu tidak terlihat bersahabat. Itu terlalu angker dan kotor untuk dibilang sebagai rumah idaman yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Kadang-kadang, imajinasi yang terlalu hebat bisa menyakitkan juga." Setelah bergumam tanpa nada, Itachi beranjak dan menutup pintu mobil sedikit keras, bentuk tersirat dari sanggahannya terhadap kalimat Sasuke sebelum ini. Sementara yang disindir masih beradu pandang dengan rumah barunya dengan sorot kecewa, kemudian mendesah sekeras yang ia bisa.

Sasuke mengejek dirinya pemimpi paling buruk di dunia.

* * *

 **_TBC_**


End file.
